Chance of Rain Quartet
by trecebo
Summary: Lucy thinks she's found Mr. Right. Will it all work out?


**Chance of Rain Quartet**

**A/N: **Originally posted at the STFBEye fan fiction site, this series of four stories were part of a challenge. Each title was the impetus for each story. In the Stfbeye/GIJoe arc, this series features Lucy Dotson and Albert Pine aka: Alpine. Time wise it falls after **Full Circle**'s **Night on the Town **(where Lucy and Bert have a walk-by) and comes before **Things Change**.

As always, Stfbeye belongs to Paxson/Pebblehut and GIJoe belongs to Hasbro. Not mine.

* * *

**Chance of Rain**

Lucy Dotson sat at the window, gazing out at the sky. Clouds were off in the distance, and she sighed. Tuning back, she came face to face with her roommate, Sue Thomas.

"What's wrong?" The blond smiled at her friend's pensive look.

"Oh, I don't know."

Sue placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Luce. It's written on your face."

"I think I'm in love, but I'm not sure." Dark eyes looked joyful, yet sad at the same time.

"Come. Sit with me."

The pair went to the couch and made themselves comfortable. Sue sat with her back to the arm of the couch while Lucy hugged a pillow to her chest for security.

"I know you, my friend. What's really on your heart?"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm scared. I'm scared it might not work out."

"Oh, Lucy," Sue whispered.

"I mean, I love Albert. He's charming, intelligent and," she grinned her megawatt grin, "handsome as all get out. But…"

"But?"

"We're different. I'm an indoor person. He's an outdoors person. I like to shop; he likes to game. I don't know if we can get along staying together." She looked away in embarrassment.

_Father, help me see the root here,_ Sue prayed quietly. She took her friend's hand and simply held it for a while.

Silence fell heavily as both women thought about the men in their lives. What changes would come; how paths would wander and converge. Then it struck Sue. She patted her friend's arm, drawing her out of her reverie.

"Lucy."

The cocoa pools of brown looked hopeful. "Yes?"

"It's change that has you scared, isn't it?"

"I…I guess it is."

Sue smiled. "I've seen you and Albert together. He loves you ,and you love him. The differences are only on the surface."

Lucy nodded, a light shining in her eyes.

"And he's done what you like to do. You've even done his favorite sport and survived." Sue mimed mountain climbing and holding on tight.

Laughter rang out. "Yes, and I managed not to break a nail; can you believe it?"

NO Sue's smile was just as wide. "My point is this: You don't miss doing what you love to do because the weather says there might be a chance of rain, do you?"

"I guess not. It just seems overwhelming when I think about what will change."

Sue pulled her friend into a hug. "My love for you won't change. You are a great friend, and I am happy for you."

They separated and Lucy signed THANK YOU FRIEND

With shy eyes, the blond quietly asked, "Have you two been talking about marriage?"

Lucy bit her lip before answering. With a nod, she replied, "Yeah. He and I do have strong, similar beliefs about marriage. He was raised by his grandmother and loves Grams."

"Do you think he's going to ask you?"

At her frantic nod, both women squealed and hugged again. "I think he's planning something soon. He's been pretty busy with work lately, but he told me to keep Saturday night open." The dark skinned woman sighed. "I'm still scared but…it's a good scared."

They chatted for awhile about dreams and wishes for the future before Sue's Blackberry buzzed. She took a look at the text message and gave a small smile.

"Good news?" Lucy asked when the other woman looked up.

"I have a lunch appointment. I need to get ready…unless you want me to stay."

"Oh, no, you don't, Miss Thomas. You go and have your fun. You always come back refreshed. Maybe one of these days you'll clue me in."

Her smile was enigmatic. "Maybe. And what are you doing?"

"Since Grams is out with Mr. Argyle," She made an 'ooo-la-la' face. "I…am going to go shopping. I think a cute but more practical jacket would be a good thing to have when you date a mountain climber."

Sue cut a glance at her. "And what if it rains?"

"I'll take that chance."

* * *

**Redemption**

He was late. Really late. _She's going to be furious with me. Well, maybe not. It is job related, after all_. The man rushed up the stairs, glancing at his chrono, knowing it said the same thing as before. Late.

Knocking on the door, he heard barking and tapped his leg nervously. _Mountains don't scare me but this woman does. Maybe it's because she reminds me of…._ His thought was cut off as the door opened revealing a blond-headed woman.

"Sue."

"Hi, Bert. Come on in." Smiling, she stepped back, allowing him to enter and proceed her to the living room.

He licked his lips, another nervous gesture, and spoke, forgetting who he was talking to. "Is Lucy back yet? I mean, I got here as soon as I could get away and…" A tap on his shoulder had him spinning around in a hurry. "Sorry. You remind me so much of a friend, only he can hear, and I just forgot."

Sue smiled gently. "It's okay. Relax. Lucy is at the mall. She decided to get a pair of gloves to go with her climbing outfit."

Albert Pine paced the small room, his hand brushing over his closely cropped black hair. "She's not mad?"

Tracking him, she frowned as he moved in and out of the light. Catching the word mad, she motioned for him to sit. "Mad?" At his nod, she shook her head. "Lucy understands that the Bureau has odd hours. And like us, White Collar moves when they have the info they need to catch the bad guys."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Albert sat quietly, watching the blond woman_. She looks so much like him; it is uncanny._

Sue sat just as quietly, praying for guidance. _Father? What should I say or do?_ She felt a calm settle over her, and gave a satisfied smile to herself. Levi nudged her hand; she played with his fur, scratching his ears till he moaned with joy.

At length, Bert cleared his throat, alerting Levi who looked his direction. Sue followed suit.

"Did you say something?" Hazel eyes twinkled merrily.

He smiled in return. "Actually, I just cleared my throat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like something to drink? Water, juice, tea?"

Light green eyes grew serious. "May I ask you a question instead?"

OK came her reply. "I'll do my best to answer it."

"Am I pushing too hard?" He sat stone still, watching her every breath.

Sue tilted her head to the side, thinking of all the times she and Lucy had talked about her beau and how excited she was that she had finally found a Mister Right that loved her for all her quirks. The handsome man before her was a study in contrasts. Caramel skin, light green eyes and closely cropped black hair, much like D's, he was medium tall, not quiet slender with firmly muscled arms, attesting to his passion for climbing. She knew from overseeing random 'conversation' that he had a good reputation among his peers in the accounting sector. He seemed to balance out her somewhat impetuous roommate with his solid presence.

_She's looking right through me_, he thought. _I wonder… _

The sound of a key in the lock brought him to his feet, with Sue watching. Lucy came in holding several bags and balancing a box on top of one hand. Albert was right there, helping, to the dark skinned woman's great surprise.

"Albert! When did you get here? Did you guys catch him? I bought you something. Can you stay for dinner? Hi, Sue," all came out in the same breath.

In a flash, he saw that, like with himself, forgiveness was in the heart and redemption only a step away from being there. He pulled Lucy close and cut off her babbling with a gentle kiss. Separating only barely, he whispered, "Sorry, I'm late."

Lucy grinned and fluttered her eyelashes in a playful manner. "If this is the answer to being late, let me leave and come back again."

_There's your answer, Bert._ Taking her cue, Sue gathered her coat and Levi, making herself scarce. She and the golden piled into her car. Looking up at the window, she thought, _One day, Father, one day…_

* * *

**Spring Cleaning**

"Thank you for coming to help me today, Bert. It's very thoughtful of you." Grams smiled widely at the young man before her.

"Anything for you, Miz Dotson." He returned the look of affection. "My grandmother always did hers this time of year, so I'm glad to help."

She bade him to follow her into the apartment. It was neatly furnished with stacks of knick-knacks here and there. Homey and warm, he felt right at home with the space as well as the lady.

"Let's start in here." Grams went into the guest room where her most frequent visitor stayed. A sly smile played about her lips, but the young man didn't see it. "These are a few boxes I need moved to the top of the closet. I'll open the door if you'll lift them in."

"Yes, ma'am." Albert hefted the boxes, totally unaware of the machinations of the sprightly grandmother. Up they went. He pushed the bottom three onto the shelf as the top one slid off the back of the stack due to a well-placed piece of wax paper. As mementos and paper fluttered all over, the man winced.

"Never you mind, my boy. I'll go get us something to drink while you pick these up. I can't bend like I used to." She patted his shoulder before stepping into the hallway. _Eat your heart out, baby girl. Grams is in the house._

With a sigh, Bert began picking up the mess, his glance catching on the paper he held. _**Local Girl Wins Fashion Award.**_ He sat down to read the article, looking with interest at the picture beside the blurb. It was Lucy as a teenager. Grinning, he snatched another paper, this one a report card. _A's and B's… in seventh grade…good deportment… _

One after another, he gathered the pile, slowly but steadily, learning more about the woman he loved. Grams stood just out of sight in the hallway, her eyes lit with joy. _I hope you appreciate this, Lucy dear._ She waited until he was almost finished before making her re-appearance.

"Oh, my. I am sorry. I got caught up in the kitchen. Here's some lemonade." She handed him the cool glass, which he took with great thanks. "Are you almost done? My, you are a quick one."

He hopped up and placed the lid on the box. It had been enlightening, giving him an idea or two about how to surprise Lucy next. "I haven't done much to help with your spring cleaning, Miz Dotson."

"Nonsense. Sometimes, we need to step back and see things from a different perspective. How did you fit all that stuff back into the box? Lucy never could get the lid to fit right."

Albert softly narrowed his eyes, and grinned at the older woman. "I guess I just have a knack with Lucy's stuff."

"And a knack for my granddaughter as well?" Dark brows lifted in question.

"That I do."

"I see."

"I see you do. May I ask you a question, Miz Dodson?"

At her nod, he pulled out a little burgundy box, cracking it open. "Oh, my. Albert Pine, are you proposing to me?"

He laughed with great gusto and hugged the older woman close. "If only I were worthy of your attention."

She laughed in return. "If you are asking my permission, then, by all means, yes."

Light green eyes were bright. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Albert. I'm glad Lucy held out for you. I think you'll do right by her." Grams took the box and looked closely at the ring. "Whoo, this is some stone. Got one for me?" she teased. Her smile turned to shock when he brought out a second smaller box.

It was a simple version of the one he had for Lucy.

"You shouldn't have," Grams pushed the box back toward him.

"I wanted to. Regardless of Lucy's answer, you have made me feel at home, more than I've been in a long time. I wanted to say 'Thank you.'"

A tear trickled down the wrinkled brown cheek. "You go find my granddaughter, now, ya hear. Don't waste another moment." She shooed him out the door. "And if she isn't cooperative, you let me know. I'll straighten her out."

"Yes, ma'am." Albert pocketed the larger box before pressing the smaller one into her hand. "Hold this for me. I plan on keeping both of you around for a long time."

Grams watched him drive off whispering a prayer of gratitude. _Thank you, Jesus, for sending my granddaughter such a wonderful man to care for her. Thank you_.

* * *

**Take These Broken Wings**

The rented limo pulled up before the apartment building. Albert Pine stepped out, looking dashing in a custom tailored tuxedo. _I like it when I can use this for something fun, and not just work._ He dusted off an imaginary speck and reached back for the bouquet of flowers he had brought with him.

With a bounce, he practically flew up the stairs. A swift knock and he waited patiently for his lady to answer the door. When it took longer than a few minutes, he knocked again, putting an ear to the wood and listening. He could hear a faint crying sound.

"Lucy? Are you in there? Are you okay? Open up."

A muffled "No, go away," caused him to frown. "Lucy Dotson, open this door, or I will pick the lock."

He heard her shuffle his direction and then the locks tumbled open. He gave her a moment to gather herself before he entered. Closing and locking the door behind him, Albert followed the sounds to her room. There, he found Lucy sitting desolately on the floor, dressed in a stunning blue gown and in her bare feet. A small pile of colored glass lay on the rug beside her.

"Honey, what happened?" He knelt, careful of the pieces.

She looked up, her cocoa brown eyes shattered. "I broke it. I broke Grams' piece. It was hers from Gramps." A hiccup interrupted her crying. "She…I…it was an accident. I was in a hurry and it fell…"

Tears flowed once again, and he pulled her close, ignoring the smudges on his tux. When she became quiet, he shifted until he was seated and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me about this piece."

A faraway look came into her eyes. "Grams told me about this picture she saw in a store. It was a stained glass picture of the Good Shepherd holding a sparrow with a broken wing. She loved it. It's one of her favorite hymns. But Gramps couldn't afford to get it for her."

Albert handed her his handkerchief as she choked back a sniffle. "Here. Take your time. We've got all night."

"But your plans—"

"Can wait. They were plans to be with you. I'm here, with you. Plans change." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and leaned into his chest, holding on a little tighter. "I know…" A small pout emerged.

He was tempted, so very tempted to make it disappear, but a nudge held him in check. Prompting her to continue, he picked up with, "So, what did your grandfather do?"

"Oh. He worked long hours and walked to and from work. On his way, he would find bits of colored glass and save them. A friend of his helped him form a frame for a small sparrow. Another friend who worked for a glass blower helped him melt the pieces and form the bird. They mounted it onto the base. He gave it to her as a 'Just because' present."

She paused, remembering her question to Grams. "I asked her once why the sparrow was whole and not broken like the picture she wanted. She told me that Gramps saw the sparrow as God wanted it to be after the Good Shepherd had tended to it."

Bert nodded. "That makes sense. I would have liked your Gramps."

"He would have liked you." Lucy turned her eyes to him. "Thank you for listening."

He leaned toward her, making gentle contact with her lips. It was sweet and yet bitter as he pulled away.

"Why—"

A finger rested lightly on her lips. "This isn't the time." He inhaled her scent and held on to it, memorizing it. Rising, he offered her his hand to help her up. "Let's go get something to eat and just…talk."

Confused, but hopeful, Lucy agreed.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the limo pulled up. Albert stepped out and walked Lucy up to the apartment door. He stroked her cheek and smiled. "You are something special, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me." Her own smile was wide.

"I love you, Lucinda Dotson." He paused. "I want to ask you something, but I have to wait until tomorrow."

A delicate brow went up. "Bert, it IS tomorrow."

"You know what I mean."

"A girl can only be patient for so long."

He smirked. "Well, maybe if the girl has incentive?" He ran his hands across her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Depends on the incentive."

"How about this?" He teased her lower lip with his teeth before laying butterfly kissed along her cheek. A deep breath next to her ear had her shivering in anticipation as he his moved his hands upwards. Cupping her head, he trailed more kisses down the length of her neck, stopping at that little hollow spot. It caused her to start as it tickled and she giggled, bumping her head against the door.

Both froze as the locks began turning a few seconds later. Sue stared at them in shock and then began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Levi heard the door, and I thought maybe you'd forgotten your keys…" She turned away closing the door behind her.

Lucy leaned her head against Bert's chest and laughed, feeling his laughter as well. "That was incentive _and_ a good night call, I think."

She pushed the door open and tapped Sue on the shoulder. When the blond turned, both of them signed SORRY.

CRAZY YOU Sue shook her head. NIGHT She disappeared into her room.

Albert took her suggestion and gave Lucy a chaste kiss. "Good night, honey. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

It was seven p.m. _He should have called by now_. Lucy paced the length of the room and back. Her cell was no help. There were no new messages as of thirty seconds later.

"Lucy, could you please stop? You are making Levi dizzy." The golden hid his head under a paw with a sympathetic whimper. Sue looked up from her computer; a frown marred her features. "Maybe he got caught up with a case or something. You know how it goes."

The mocha skinned woman plopped ungracefully on the couch. "I know. I'm just anxious, that's all." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I wonder how Donna stands it?"

"Lots of practice and twice as much faith, I imagine."

The pair shared a laugh, but Lucy withdrew inward, keeping to herself the rest of the evening. At ten, she took her leave and went to bed, only to stare at the ceiling. "Lord, keep him safe, where ever he is. And help me to be patient and fair. Amen." She closed her eyes, but sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Sue glanced at her friend. The rotor kept staring off into space, distracted by the least thing. Twice this morning, Jack had snapped at her for pulling the wrong case files. Bobby had spilled coffee on her second favorite pair of shoes, and Myles had made several comments which had gone unheeded.

_Father, she's trying. It's a long process to learn the patience that comes with true love. Please, send her a comfort of some sort._

Lucy hung up the phone, tears sitting on edge in her cocoa brown eyes. A slight wave at Sue gained the blond woman's attention. "He didn't come in this morning," she mouthed.

OQQ

The rotor shook her head. "They wouldn't tell me anything else." She swallowed hard and tried to focus on the rest of the day.

_Please, Father. Help her to hold fast…_ Sue bit her lip, and continued to pray all day.

* * *

At twenty till six, Sue's computer IM popped up.

**Silntgi:** u still thereQQ

**Angelface:** yes

**Silntgi:** is L still thereQQ

**Angelface:** LQQ

**Silntgi:** LucyQQ

**Angelface:** yes whyQQ

**Silntgi:** stay put sksk[/b]

She wrinkled a brow at the odd message from her brother, but waited for her roommate to finish her computer work. A gloved hand signaled for her to come out to the hallway. Sue excused herself and stepped out.

James stood there with one very banged up Albert on crutches. Her eyes went wide, but he made the 'Shhhh' motion. He motioned for her to stand aside as the injured man inched into the Bullpen.

* * *

"Lucy?"

She turned and froze. As shock wore off, the rotor found her tongue. "What happened? How did you…is that a break or sprain? Are you okay? I was so worried." She stood in front of him, unsure of what to do.

Bert pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I was out climbing and got called on a rescue. There was no reception where we were going or I would have called."

She sort of drooped at that point. "A rescue?"

He tilted his head at her look. "Hello? Lucy, I'm one of the few qualified rescue climbers in this area."

"I just never realized…does this happen often?"

He shrugged. "Depends. I'm a specialist. I get calls when they need me. The Bureau lets me go on the side in exchange for my amazing accounting skills."

A slight grin appeared at that. "A specialist? Oh, is that what they call it these days?" She gestured at his leg. "And what is this? Did you fall?"

He had the grace to look embarrassed. "I, um, twisted my ankle getting off the chopper."

She covered her laughter.

"It's okay. Laugh. I don't mind."

She shook her head slowly. As she did, she noticed something amiss. "Where's Sue?"

"She stepped out. I saw her brother in the hallway. He said he would see her home."

Lucy moved closer to Bert and ran a hand over his jacket. "So, where does that leave us?"

"In the most unromantic place possible," came the droll reply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat box. "Here."

_Unromantic is right. This is not how I want a proposal…_ Frowning, she lifted the lid to the box and gasped. It was her Grams' little sparrow. Only…_only it's…_ She picked up the finely pieced pin. It caught the light, the browns in the little bird shining brightly. "How did you do this?"

"I have a friend who does metal work on a small scale. I dared him to do it in less than twenty-four hours."

She turned the pin over and over. It was smaller, but still the same basic frame her Gramps had made with the glass carefully fit in to make the feathered design. "Grams' sparrow…I see the line where his wing was broken and now is whole. She…" Lucy trailed off.

"…knows. I called and asked her permission."

"You and my grandmother are getting along way too well." A slight smirk played about her lips.

He gave a sly grin in return. "I should hope so, seeing as I want to keep her around." Edging toward her desk, he leaned heavily on it, drawing another box from his jacket.

"What is that? More of the sparrow?"

"Maybe."

Her curiosity was piqued. She moved closer, and he flipped the lid open. "I know this is not the greatest place, but I nearly waited too long." He put a hand on her face and locked her gaze to his. "Lucy, I love you and want to marry you. Will you have me?"

Eyes wide as saucers, she looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "You're darn right. This is _not_ the greatest place." She swallowed, trying not to tremble. "And today was hard. Not knowing where you were and not having the means to find out… I…I don't want to lose you. I love you too much. I would…I mean…yes…YES!"

Bert took the ring from its temporary velvet home and slid it to its true home. He found her mouth and caressed it gently before letting her go. "Do I need to do this again when I can actually kneel so you can have a story to tell our children?"

She shifted closer and sighed. "While it's not what I dreamed of, somehow, it's better. You're here and that makes all the difference." Another gentle kiss and they smiled in their joy.

"You want to go tell Sue now?" He laughed at her jumping, clapping response. "I guess that's a yes."

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go." She fairly trembled with excitement. "Wait…will you pin this on for me?"

With great care, he took the sparrow pin and attached it to a spot above her heart. "You know, this little bird reminds me of that eighties song."

"Oh…oh, no…don't you dare."

"What?" he teased.

"You are _not_ going to sing."

"It was just a thought."

"If you love me, do _not_ sing."

He rolled his eyes and hummed quietly as they made their way out of the Bullpen.

"I can hear you."

"I'm _not_ singing."

"Close enough."

"That reminds me of another song…"

The elevator dinged and they stepped on, Lucy convincing her fiancé not to sing with her best possible argument. Lack of oxygen. A very deliberate lack of oxygen. One that left him gasping for air with a huge grin on his face. He whistled instead, while she stood smugly as the doors closed.

**The End**


End file.
